


Lips Of An Angel

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Ignores Season 3, Johnlock Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09





	Lips Of An Angel

I do not own Sherlock BBC or any characters within. Just the story is mine. Oh, and music is Hinder :)

Sherlock was all alone in 221B. He had been for quite some time. John was living with Mary, his fiancé. She was a wonderful woman, perfect in every way. She was beautiful, witty, funny and had a good heart. She was safe...which is what John deserved after everything he and Sherlock had been through. Sherlock thought about John...a lot. All the time. He had reserved a special place in his mind palace for him; the army doctor and his best friend. There had been a lot said between the two, especially after Sherlock's return. But, one thing Sherlock was determined to tell John when he returned, was something that was still yet to be said. He admitted to himself long ago that he loved John. For as long as he remembered, he didn't 'love'. He never felt anything close to a normal human emotion before he met John. He simply thought, and had been regularly informed, he didn't have a heart. Boy, are all of them dead wrong, Sherlock thought. John Watson was his heart. Greg came and visited Sherlock regularly, as well as Molly and his brother. Mrs. Hudson came up to check on him a few times a day. Sherlock rarely spoke to anyone anymore, even when they visited. They all knew why, but couldn't say anything. None of them wanted to see either one of the men hurting, but didn't know how to fix it, even if whatever 'it' was, could be fixed. Sherlock heard his phone vibrating on the table, but he ignored it. Just a text. I'll get to it later, he thought. Two more texts later, Sherlock wondered who could possibly not be busy with their own lives to be bothering him like this. He unlocked his phone. The texts were from his brother.

Sherlock, he deserves to know. You have lied to him enough. -MH

You don't think I feel guilty enough for lying to him for two bloody years without you pointing it out? -SH

That was not my intention. -MH

Right. Im sure it wasn't. -SH

It was not. I only want you and John happy. It seems that you both are the happiest when you are together. -MH

He IS happy with Mary. Im not a home wrecker, dear brother. -SH

I never said you were. All im saying is...is that you deserve to be happy as well. After all you've been through -MH

Since when do you care about my happiness? -SH

Since the day you were born, little brother. -MH

Sherlock was actually surprised by that last one. He didn't expect this to be coming from his big brother of all people.

Thank you, I guess. Kind of strange to hear after 37 years, is all. -SH

I should have said it more often. I apologize. -MH 

The thing is, ive been observing John. He is not as happy as you might think, Sherlock. Yes, Mary is a wonderful woman and he does love her, but its not the same. -MH

How do you know that for a fact? He doesn't love me, so why should I put my heart on the chopping block? I've done that enough. -SH

How do you know he doesn't feel the same way? -MH

I just know. -SH

That sounds convincing. -MH

This conversation is ending now. Im hurting enough, but, like you said, caring is not an advantage. -SH

Hearts get broken; its all part of being human. How will you know for a fact and move on if you never tell him? -MH

I would rather not have this hurt any worse, thank you very much. I have to go, Mycroft. Ill speak with you later, im sure. -SH

Take care, little brother. -MH

Sherlock felt tears sting his eyes. He knew he should have told John a long time ago, and he felt like he was bursting with it. He needed to tell him and he needed to do it quick before he changed his mind or talked himself out of it. He hated his brother was right...He took out his phone again.

John. -SH

Hey, Sherlock. Long time no speak, eh? How are things? -JW

Can you come by? Just for a few minutes? -SH

Sure. Something wrong? -JW

No, no. Just come by please. -SH

Alright. Let me just leave Mary a note and let her know. See you in a bit. -JW

Honey why you calling me so late? 

It's kinda hard to talk right now. 

Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay? 

I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud 

Well, my girl is in the next room 

Sometimes I wish she was you 

I guess we never really moved on

Sherlock put his phone on the table. By cab, it would take John exactly 9 mins and 34 seconds to get here. He ran upstairs to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. His eyes were bloodshot, due to him not sleeping. He brushed his teeth and ran a hand through his hair. He still looked like hell, but at least it was a vast improvement. As he walked back downstairs, he heard John come in and immediately his heart began to hammer in his chest. Do not back out. Do not back out. Do not-he thought. 

"Sherlock? Where are you?" he heard John call.

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name 

It sounds so sweet 

Coming from the lips of an angel 

Hearing those words it makes me weak

"Coming," Sherlock said, his voice a little shaky. Damn it...its JOHN. Why was this so tough? He walked down the rest of the way down the stairs and walked into the living room. He saw John and his heart melted as it did every time he saw the man. "Hello," 

"Hey. Now what did you need to talk about? Mind if I make some tea? You can tell me in the kitchen," John suggested. 

"I'll get it," Sherlock offered. Now, if anyone else heard Sherlock offer to make them tea, they would wonder what he did to it. John smiled and nodded. Sherlock exhaled and walked to the kitchen. He turned the kettle on, and grabbed two mugs down from the cabinet. He was just finishing up the tea, when he felt someone behind him. 

"Sherlock? Are you sure you're alright? You look like you haven't slept in days," John said, sounding worried. 

"That's because I haven't," Sherlock said, immediately regretting it. 

"Damn it, Sherlock. We've talked about this. Was it a case?" John asked. 

"No," Sherlock answered. 

"Than what was it?" John asked. Sherlock shrugged and still faced away from him. John was getting irritated and made Sherlock turn to face him. John was shocked by what he saw. Sherlock had tears falling down his pale cheeks. "Sherlock...? Im sorry, for whatever I said...," 

"No, no. Just me being stupid, is all," Sherlock said. 

"You, Sherlock Holmes, are most definitely not stupid. Look, what's going on? You know you can tell me anything, right?" John said, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Anything?" Sherlock asked, sniffing a little. 

"Anything at all," John said, smiling. Well, I would rather show you, he thought. Before he lost it completely, he put one hand on John's cheek and stroked it with one thumb. He leaned in until he could feel John's breath on his face. He smelled wonderful. Like home. He brushed his lips against the army doctor's and even that millisecond of contact was delicious. To his surprise when he pulled back a little, John was smirking. 

"Took you long enough. Are you gonna kiss me or not?" he asked cheekily. Sherlock smiled and crashed his lips to John's. Sherlock felt like his entire body was on fire and numb at the same time. It felt like time stood still and everything with it. Sherlock wrapped his other hand at the back of John's neck, stroking it a little. John moaned a little, parting his lips, inviting Sherlock in and Sherlock happily obliged. All of his senses were on overdrive; the way John tasted, smelled, looked...was like his own personal drug. Sherlock felt drunk with never wanting to let John go. No other person made Sherlock feel like this. He felt like he could take on anything and everything with this man by his side. They finally broke apart for a moment, because, being human, they needed air. Sherlock rested his head on John's. 

"I am so-," Sherlock started, but John put a finger to his lips and shook his head. 

"There is absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I have wanted to do that for a very long time, Sherlock," John said, smiling and kissing his nose. 

"John, um, I have to tell you something...I-I-...I love you, John Watson. I am so sorry. I meant to tell you a long time ago, and now you're with Mary and I didn't want to screw that up and--," Sherlock said all this very fast, and John just chuckled. 

"I love you too, you great sod. Again, took you long enough. Kiss me," John said, smiling, and pulling Sherlock to him again. Sherlock captured John's mouth again with his own. This was so delicious; every damn second of it. A small part of him felt bad because of Mary...but, he and John both knew that she knew they loved each other. She wasn't the kind of woman to come between that kind of love. The kind of love Sherlock and John felt for each other were what other people could only dream of. John...my blogger. My Doctor. My best friend. Indeed, this man was all of those things and more. He was the only one who showed the world that Sherlock Holmes had a heart. John Watson was the only one who had his heart forever. John Watson was an angel, in Sherlock's eyes, and anyone who could kiss like this? They certainly must have the lips of an angel.


End file.
